theinfinitystonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Stone
Description The Power Stone is the Infinity Stone of Power. It is said that it created the universe with the help of the other stones. It is also said that it created the various energies from the energy. It first appeared in the film, Guardians of the Galaxy, where Ronan want to use it in order to destroy the universe.'' It's original containment unit is the Orb. This stone is on the hands of the Nova Corps of Xandar. But, after Thanos got the stone. The stone is now in possession of Thanos, along with the other stones. History The Power Stone is created by Cosmic Entities. It is kept in the Orb. A metallic orb that can hold it's lethal power. '''Star-Lord's Theft, Guardians of the Galaxy' The Orb along with the Power Stone is stolen by Peter Quill. After knowing it's history and Ronan the Accuser, a servant of Thanos, hunting it. Peter met his allies and they tried to protect the Infinity Stone. They succeeded, and they gave the Orb to Nova Corps, for safekeeping. Thanos's Wrath, Avengers Infinity War Thanos and his children got the Power Stone from the Nova Corps, and killed half of its population on its planet, Xandar. Thanos then used this throughout the film. Wielder's Powers It is almost impossible to hold the Power Stone because, (hence its name) the stone have great power. But, some creatures can hold its power, such as Thanos. *'Energy Manipulation:' The wielder can create blasts, storms, tornadoes, or shockwaves of lethal, purple energy. It is highly destructive as Thanos used it to blow up the Statesman and destroy Titan's moon. Not only it can create energy, but it can also control other types of energy since the Power Stone have control on all types of energy. *'Unconscious Blast:' Thanos created a blast using the Power Stone that knocked Star-Lord, Drax, and Nebula unconscious. He even can use this same type of blast to destroy Doctor Strange's clones in order to find the real one. *'Enhanced Power:' It is shown that whoever get the Power Stone will have great strength, durability, and power. After Thanos possesses the Power Stone, he can defeat Hulk with ease and even survive several harmful projectiles such as missiles, chemical web, magical energies, released energy, swords, knives, and even someone's superpower. *'Weakness Conjuration:' It is possible that when Thanos shows the true power of the stones with a snap. The weakening of its random victims (Bucky fell like he fainted, Spiderman unable to walk and talk loudly) is caused by the Power Stone by draining its victim's energy. *'Pain Conjuration:' The stone can give excruciating pain as seen on Thanos torturing Nebula. Containment and Usage The Power Stone is kept in the Orb. The Orb is made of a metallic material that can hold its lethal power and kept guarded. Until Star-Lord robbed it. It is said that the Power Stone's energy can be used to create advanced weaponry like the Space Stone. But, people who used it only used this stone to torture, kill, or injure someone.